Truman's Last Chance : Dasey style
by JustMelody321
Summary: What Happened After They Left The Party? What Happened during the ride home? *DASEY* One Shot


**Hey guys I got this idea while watching "Truman's Last Chance" and it sorta** **pop in to my head, I honestly hate Truman and "Demily". Tracey and Demily are so wrong for each other . Anyway here's my story.**

**DISCLAIMER :I sadly don't own LWD if I did Dasey would have happened already.**

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Derek drove quietly as they headed back home, Casey was in the passenger seat not saying anything or doing anything for that matter she just went on looking out the window. He was surprised she hadn't cried yet. They had just drop of Vicky at her house. Derek still couldn't believe what Truman and Vicky had done, he knew Casey didn't deserved to be with Truman. And as soon as Derek had heard they had done he really just wanted to punch the guy's lights out. Nobody should treat Casey that way, during the past few years she gone out with a jerks there was Scott Lizzie's soccer player, Max, and now Truman, Derek thought to himself.

He looked over to Casey and saw her shaking, he looked at the reflection on the window and saw tears streaming down her face. He wanted to do nothing but rubbed those tears away, hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Derek loved her, he'd known since the day they had met at his school. He loved her stubborn attitude and always loved their fights. He wanted to tell her but how could he they were siblings well STEP siblings yet he was still afraid of what his and her parents would say.

Derek now could hear her sobbing quietly "I'm so stupid" he could hear her say. "Case, are you okay"he asked worried.

"No I'm not okay, I'm am such a horrible girlfriend" Casey said crying louder than before.

"No you're a great girlfriend Case, your smart and talented and beautiful" he could not believe he had just said that in front of her.

She turn her head to him "Then please explain why he would go on and cheat on me" she looked in Derek's brown eyes angrily. He didn't know why, but pretty much thought that Truman was just a big jerk. "Truman's stupid Case, he doesn't deserve you" he reach for her hand. Has Derek grabbed Casey's hand. Her eyes widen in surprise she insanely pull her hand back.

"Why do you even care" she snapped, she knew she was being mean especially after what he had done. But she wasn't only crying for Truman, she was also crying for Derek. Casey turn her back once again to Derek. _Why does she have to be so difficult_ he thought.

"Are you planning to call that blond girl" Casey suddenly asked. Derek look at her in surprised, he hadn't been expecting that question. The "blond girl" Casey was talking about was the girl he'd met at the party, she'd had been funny, and cute, and at the end of the night she had planted a kiss on him, but like every other girl he'd kiss he didn't feel a thing.

"What does that have to do with anything" He asked still wondering how that had pop in the conversation.

"It has everything to do with it" she said almost shouting. As she had shouted Derek so surprised by it had almost been hit by the coming cars. He decided that he couldn't have this conversation while driving so he parked the call along the street.

Seeing that they were parked. Casey turned her head to him and was deeply surprised when she Derek face was only inches away from her face. She tried swallowing that lump that had form in her throat. "Are you jealous?" he asked her.

She took a moment or two to get that threw her head. She stared at his brown eyes and for a minute there she was lost._ Was she jealous_ she didn't know but guess that she was.

"No I'm not. I'm just wondering because you seem to have really like her and I just warning you to be careful with Toronto people" Derek knew she was lying by just look at her face you could sense that. "And she looked just like a load of trouble_" But she was cut off when Derek's lips had came crashing down on her's. Casey was surprised at this but she didn't pull back. He started kissing with more passion. _Wow I can't believe this is really happening_ he thought to himself happily. Derek gently pulled away but softly kissed her lips once more. Derek smiled at her and she did the same.

"Casey I've wanted to tell you for a lon-"

"I love you" Casey blurted out surprised herself but now she knew she loved him she'd always had. Derek right about now was shocked .

"Really?" He asked, she nodded "Wow well I wanted to tell you that I've also always loved you"

Casey giggled as she kissed him. And for the first time in his life when they kissed Derek felt that spark.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWLWDLWDLWLWLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

They entered through the doors of the home. Derek and Casey had decided that they would tell there parents once they turn 18. And they would keep their relationship secret until then. They noticed Nora on the couch resting but as soon as they closed the door she awoke.

"Mom what are you doing up" Casey asked trying her best to look sad and heart broken.

"Waiting for you,..Derek called" Her mom answer Casey supposed Derek had called before their talk in the car. "You okay" Nora asked her daughter worried. Was she okay she was perfect but try to make herself cry "Yeah I'm fine" Nora opened her arms to give her a hug "Mom" she went over and hug her and made a couple tears run down her face.

"Oh more tears your like Niagra Falls" Derek said teasing "Night Ladies"

"You know maybe he's not such a bad guy after all"

Nora looked Casey in surprised "Truman?"

"No Truman is scum ..I meant Derek" Casey said looking in the direction he left. And she meant it Derek had never been the villain in her life he'd was always and would still be the Hero.


End file.
